A New Kind of Sengoku
by Izzy129
Summary: Alexander Mercer Never expected to get dragged into the same situation as Sagara. what he thought was going to be a normal day for him. Turned into a day that would change his fate forever. As now he and Sagara. Would have to survive in a new kind of Sengoku.(AU)


**Chapter 01: Arrival in a new world**

It was the end of academic year in Japan, Alexander was on his way back from his end of the day Target practice at a state-owned firing range. The rain was drenching the rooftops and streets of Nagoya city. Casually walking down the sidewalk of the main street.

Swaying in The grip of British-Swiss national's left hand, within a large opaque hardened leather gun case disguised as a Guitar case. Hazel eyes scoping out for the nearest bus station. The Japanese government and the Yakuza, well aware of him being a gun owner. He had a special gun permit that was issued to him by the UN that did give him some protection from Japanese gun laws.

Looking towards to raining sky Smiling he remarked "The Joys of Rain". Prior to continuing onto towards the bus station that he spotted not too far from there. Tipping his waterproof hat as he walked, to get rid of any water that pooled in any dips on the top of it.

Putting his Right hand, into his closed coat pocket, Short Raincoat buttoned up. Humming to himself, with a pair of nine-millimetre black powder cartridge revolvers Concealed and Holstered underneath his raincoat which both were loaded in case he had to use deadly force. As he had started to come to the shelter of a bus station he looked over to his right. Seeing the other passengers stand there waiting for the next bus.

Taking his gaze off the other people, to focus upon when or if the bus was now arriving for this late afternoon.

A Backpack that held all of his spare ammunition and reloading tools he needed plus his necessary electronic devices. Rustling the backpack slightly, as the bus pulled into the station and opened its doors he was the first to go in and pay for his ticket. Going sit down on one of the front-most normal seats, he kept his luggage close. The bus then closed its doors and went along its route with a half-full compliment of passengers.

When it went through the tunnel that it was coming up too, the young armed man looked out onto the wet scenery. Closing his eyes, as he went for a light snooze. For a few seconds had passed, the bus went into the dark tunnel. As it came out of the other side, Alexander and his luggage went missing.

Arrival In Alternate Warring States period Japan, 15th century

When Alexander awoke what he saw was not what he wanted to see. A feudal period battlefield, Not just any feudal period battlefield but one in Japan of all places. Getting up he saw two armies One with an orange banner and another with a yellow. The emblems he recognized from this history lessons.

The yellow banner had the emblem of Oda and the Orange one had Imagawa.

He had to get to safety and fast.

Getting up he picked up his luggage and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Getting low enough to make him less of a target he started to attempt to get out of there with his life and possessions intact.

It was then he spotted in the distance Alex saw two people. A young lady in black and red armour and a young Japanese high school boy. Sighing at the fact he was not the only one that was here from the future. But he was looking at the soldiers in front of them. With his free hand, he drew out one of his revolvers and cocked it preparing to strike. The boy had Jumped on top of the young armour-clad girl, hoping to shield her from the blow.

The moment the Imagawa soldiers begun to charge. He pulled the trigger, A shot rang out of his revolver flying past the duo and into the soldier with the katana in hand. Seeing the other soldier with the Spear charge at them in panic. Alex quickly re-cocked his weapon and fired a second shot. The latter getting shot in the eye. Causing the girl to look towards the source of the gunshots.

Alex didn't like fighting, but in this case, it was life or death situation.

Without think, he started to rush towards the duo. Doing so he shouted in Japanese "You two alright!?".

Sagara Yoshiharu look over at Alex. Both he and the young lady saw an Imagawa soldier riding on horseback towards, the man's sword prime to cut Alex down. It was then Sagara Shouted, "Hey, Behind you!".

Looking back Alex was shocked of the soldier that was going to try to cut him down. Clicking his tongue he turned his torso aiming his revolver for the man. After cocking it he fired, luckily hitting the man in the chest.

Still running towards them. He was now getting pursued by yet another four of Imagawa Calvary men. They were closing in fast. He felt like he could deal with three of them but he would most likely still get killed by the fourth. Frantically he fired in their general direction. Missing the first two shots and connecting with the final one.

"So this is it huh?" Alex muttered under his breath. So all of what he did would be in vain. He was most likely going to die. None, the less he kept running towards the boy and the girl underneath him. If these soldiers were going to try to take his head. Then he'll give them a run for their money.

At least that's what he thought. Before they could get halfway near him. The soldiers stopped at the sound of Calvary lead by a woman wearing armour, she wielded a halberd and had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Deciding the retreat was better than losing their lives. The Imagawa horsemen rode past Alex.

"Damn it why did general Katsui had to show" Spoke the soldier in front of them as they passed by the trio. With the top of his voice, he shouted: "we could have taken the heads of both the Oda clan head and that strange barbarian!". The latter was clearly aimed at Alex, while he hadn't known who the latter part was referring too.

Without wasting any time. Alexander holstered his revolver back under his jacket. Brushing himself off slightly with his free hand. Grabbed the boy by the shoulder and picked him up off the ground. Seeing the annoyed look on the young lady's face. The last thing he wanted was someone getting kicked in the groin.

Alex now though it would be best to talk later. Though he thought that maybe introducing himself to both the schoolboy and the young blonde that he saved. Common courtesy after all.

"Sorry if I didn't introduce myself" he spoke with a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm Mercer Alexander" He spoke in English, holding his hand out for the blonde beauty. Alex had a hunch that this person may have been the Oda clan head that those soldiers were referring to.

Nobuna, on the other hand, gave him a raised brow. Grabbing onto Alex's hand, he had pulled her up off the ground. The two men who had saved her were strangely clothed by her standards. The Former man that had saved her with a strange black box. Though the enemy did think it was magic, she was very sceptical of that.

The latter was clearly someone from outside of Japan. The light skinned boy had a very strange looking gun in his hand when he came to prevent their deaths. She had to internally admit. Had Riku not appeared, she would never had the opportunity to know these two better. "Thank you two, I am-" she was about to introduce herself.

The sound of a horse, the woman on it asked Looking at both Sagara and Alex then focusing on Nobuna "Are you alright my lady?". That last part got the gears in both Sagara's and Alex's heads turning. Just who were they dealing with.

Then the blonde woman exclaimed, "I'm fine, get The Imagawa off my land!". With that, she got a simple 'hai' from the brunette who rode off to lead the counterattack on the Imagawa soldiers. It was then the yen had dropped for Alex.

"Wait a minute, are you implying you are what I think you're implying miss?" Alex asked. Coming to realization as to who this woman was.

"Wait, no way!" Sagara on the other though slower also quickly put two and two together. Of course, their look of shock on their faces caused a smile to creep upon Nobuna's face.

Though she did give Sagara a slightly annoyed glare. "It is as you suspect, I am the Damiyo of the Oda" Taking her gaze off of Sagara back to the foreigner in front of her. With enthusiasm the wind picking up her red cape "My name is Oda Nobuna!".

Of all things to happen to the two boys, the lives of both Sagara Yoshiharu and Alexander Mercer begins.

 **Authors Note: I Understand that this initial chapter might be rushed. But I was inspired by the fanfic 'The Soldier' by Rodalvas. I thought I add my own little spin on this. I can confirm that this story won't necessarily follow the cannon story 100%. As I marked this with an AU tag for those expecting something different.**

 **Thing's like smokeless powder, tanks and aircraft won't be showing up until much later on. Even so, they will most likely be in small numbers for balance's sake. As we all know just how broken tanks would be if they were to be mass produced right off the bat. I'll most likely make the transition from black powder to smokeless slow. Taking time to eventually be in the hands of every oda soldier.**

 **Anyway, I hope I did a decent job on this.**


End file.
